La abertura del agua
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Rin y Kirara caen en una extraña laguna apareciendo en un mundo alterno donde son encontrados por los Akatsuki; Inuyasha y Sesshomaru van en su búsqueda y al igual que los demás, aparecen en otro lugar encontrándose con Naruto y sus compañeros, ¿Encontraran a Rin y Kirara?¿Se llevarán bien Inuyasha y sus amigos con el nuevo equipo siete? ¿Sesshomaru se alianzara?
1. Laguna

**Buenos días a todos los que por accidente o voluntariamente han decidido leer mi nuevo fic, quiero decir que éste es mi primer crossover y fic donde escribo de Inuyasha, así que probablemente me haya salido un poco del OC pero es mínimo, espero disfruten de la historia y se animen a saber más de lo que pasará c: sin más los dejo con la historia :D.**

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

" **oOo"- cambio de escena.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—Señor Jaken ha visto lo bonita que es esa mariposa.

—Si como sea.—Jaken estaba ideando un plan para poder obtener a colmillo de acero, así que realmente no prestaba atención a lo que la niña le decía.

— Es muy linda, sus colores son tan hermosos como los de esas rosas.—dijo señalando un rosal en la padrera.—Quizá le gusten al señor Sesshomaru, me gustaría darle unas rosas moradas.

Empezó a fisgonear por los rosales que estaban allí, habían de muchos colores: rojas, blancas, rosadas y anaranjadas, pero no encontraba violáceas; a pesar de eso siguió buscando alejándose de donde se encontraba Jaken, fue adentrándose poco a poco en el bosque y, en su travesía iba observando a los lados tal vez encontraba las rosas del color que ella quería.

La pequeña parecía no percatarse de que iba dejándo muy atrás a Jaken, además que no le preocupaba, estaba demasiado enfrascada en su labor de búsqueda. No tenía de que temer, además que ella era muy valiente.

Vió unos cuantos tallos cortados en el piso, siguió el pequeño camino que estos formaban y se encontró con una mata de rosas violetas, se sorprendió por la belleza de estás pero al divisar lo que tenían encima, se sorprendió aun más. Unas peculiares mariposas de color morado y azul, que a diferencia de las otras que ella había visto, estás brillaban, era alguna especie de extraña luz que emitían los insectos, podría compararse con las luciérnagas con la única diferencia que el color era morado.

Así mismo vio que un pequeño felino se había fijado en las mariposas, le parecía conocido, era la mascota de uno de los acompañantes de Inuyasha, Kirara.

—¿Te has perdido pequeña?—le habló y tomó al felino.—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.— y volvió a fijarse en los insectos.

Olvidándose completamente de su objetivo principal, empezó a perseguir al animalito, le llamaba mucho la atención, jamás había visto algo parecido, era como si viniesen de otro mundo...

A medida iban alcanzando a la mariposa llego a una cueva, y se encontró con muchas más como la primera que había visto, estaba estupefacta y emocionada al mismo tiempo, lo que veía era demasiado hermoso y único, parecía como si decenas de estrellas violáceas hubiesen bajado y comenzaran a brillar en la tierra. Había un nacimiento de agua no muy grande, el agua era cristalina pero a pesar de eso no podía divisar adentro de el, no veía el fondo, pero tampoco se miraba oscuro. Kirara al fijarse en el lugar gruñó y empezó a estremecerse en los brazos de la niña.

—Tranquila Kirara, ya nos vamos.

Retrocedió un poco pero al hacerlo resbaló con una piedra cayendo dentro del agua, iban hundiéndose en el pero asombrosamente no sentía ahogarse de hecho, el líquido era viscoso sin embargo no obstruía sus vías nasales. Parecieron minutos y por un instante cerró sus ojos, a continuación cayeron en el cesped de un lugar que desconocía.

—¿Dónde estoy?—dijo frotándose los ojos.— ¡Señor Jaken!

Empezó a buscarlo al rededor y gritarle pero nadie respondía, el bosque donde estaba era totalmente diferente al que había visitado hace unos minutos.

—¡Señor Jaken! ¿Dónde estará el señor Jaken? Ven Kirara no te separes.

 **oOo**

—Jaken.

—Hmm... ¡Oh amo Sesshomaru!

—¿Dónde esta Rin?— indagó el mayor.

—Ah esa niña, anda por ahí... Aunque ya hace mucho que no la escucho.—empezó a buscar con la mirada a la niña, pero al parecer no estaba ahí.—¡Rin! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

Sesshomaru como era usual, le pegó a Jaken. Sin más empezó a buscar a Rin, el olor no se había disipado del todo así que probablemente encontraría a la niña.

—No entiendo porque se preocupa tanto por ella... ¡Espere amo bonito!

 **oOo**

—¡Inuyasha! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Puedo sentir el olor de Kirara!

Inuyasha comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, habían pasado por desapercibido cuando Kirara desapareció nadie lo noto, sabía que para Sango era muy importante así que trataría de encontrar al Nekomata.

Sesshomaru al igual que su hermano iba muy deprisa, no es que tuviese un mal presentimiento pero no le gustaba perder de vista a Rin. Ambos iban aproximándose al mismo lugar, e iban sintiendo un olor particular, el de ellos mismos.

Inuyasha empezó a notar los mismos insectos que había visto Rin, a diferencia de Sesshomaru que los pasaba desapercibidos. Poco a poco ambos iban llegando a la cueva, Inuyasha gruñó al sentir el olor de su hermano.

Cuando ya estaban ambos ahí, Inuyasha procedió a hablar:

—¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!

—Hmp.

—¡No me ignores maldita sea! ¡Responde!—gritó Inuyasha, se acerco un poco a Sesshomaru, preparando a Colmillo de Acero.—¿Dónde esta Kirara?

—Cálmate.— espetó.—No me interesa pelear. No sé de que hablas.

— ¡¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?! ¡¿Por qué estas aquí entonces?!

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿encontró a Rin?—Jaken había llegado al lugar, estaba agitado había venido corriendo para alcanzar al amo bonito.—Que niña tan tonta, ¿cómo es que se pudo haber perdido?

—Así que tu también has perdido a alguien...— Sesshomaru solo bufó.—Esto es tan extraño, Kirara también se extravió y su olor aún está aquí, pero no la veo por ninguna parte...

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kagome entraron a la escena, al igual que Jaken venían agitados y cansados, eso de viajar sin Kirara y correr como locos les agotó al extremo.

—Inu-Inuyasha... ¡¡La próxima debes esperarnos!!

—Señorita Kagome, no debe de alterarse, trate de relajarse.—habló Miroku.

—Inuyasha, ¿encontraste a kirara?—Sango estaba preocupada, no podía perder a su acompañante se negaba a la idea de hacerlo, trataría de encontrarla sin importar el costo.

—No... Pero esto es muy raro, su aroma aún sigue acá, es como si se hubiera esfumado en éste lugar... También puedo sentir el olor de alguien más.

—¡Debe ser el de Rin! El amo Sesshomaru, también pudo sentir su olor aquí.

—¿Rin? ¿Hablas de la niña?—Kagome avanzó y se posicionó frente al nacimiento de agua.—Entonces Rin y Kirara, se han perdido acá... Es como si el agua se las hubiese tragado...

 **oOo**

—No entiendo porque el idiota del líder nos pidió hacer una misión juntos.

—Llevas quejándote en todo el viaje Hidan, hum.

—¡¿Y cuál es tu maldito problema rubia fea?!—Hidan empujó a Deidara, Kisame e Itachi miraban con aburrimiento la escena ya era normal que esos dos se agarraran de golpes en cualquier momento.

Rin escuchó a un par de personas hablar, corrió hacia donde venían las voces, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien puesto que se encontraba perdida, Kirara fue corriendo tras la azabache, ahora era su acompañante.

—¡¡No me provoques imbécil!!

—¿O qué? ¿me harás explotar? ¡JA! ¡Soy inmortal idiota!

—Señorita, señorita ¿podría ayudarme?—Deidara sintió como alguien jalaba de su capa, dirigió su vista hacia atrás y vio que una niña estaba allí.—¿Puede ayudarme?

Kisame, Itachi e Hidan miraban intrigados la escena, no se habían percatado en el momento que llegó la niña además que, el pequeño animal que la acompañaba era muy peculiar, por el hecho que jamás habían visto a uno como el.

—¿Disculpa, niña?

—¿Señora puede ayudarnos? Kirara y yo estamos perdidas y queremos regresar.

—En primera no soy una señora, soy hombre. En segunda no me interesa hacerlo así que adios, hum.— Deidara prosiguió a caminar a pesar de eso sus compañeros no le siguieron.—¿Qué?

—Eres un idiota, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a una cría?

—Ahora resulta que amas a los niños Hidan.

—Yo pienso que deberíamos ayudarla.— Itachi mantenía su semblante serio, se acercó a la niña y se agachó para estar a su altura.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Rin, y ella es Kirara.

—Itachi, ¿piensas llevarte a la niña?—indagó Kisame.

—No podemos dejarla aquí sola, ya se está ocultando el sol.

—¿Y qué hay del líder y Kakuzu?

—El líder no importa que se lo explique Itachi, ¿y por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por Kakuzu?—se dirigió Hidan a Deidara.

—Porque ya sabes como se pone con lo del dinero y eso que tiene que alimentarnos, hum.

—Eso es mejor, cualquier cosa que joda al viejo avaro puede llegar a la guarida, está decidido nos llevamos a la escuincla.

Deidara suspiró con pesadez e Hidan iba muy contento ambos empezaron a caminar dejando atrás a los otros dos.

—Bien Itachi, andando.—dijo Kisame.

Itachi asintió y tomó de la mano a la niña.

—Muchas gracias señor Itachi y ¿Señor...?

—Kisame.—respondió el Hoshigaki

—Sí, señor Kisame, andando Kirara ellos nos ayudaran.

Y así se dirigieron a la guarida.

 _Continuará_ ...

•

 **Adelanto.**

—¿Crees que debamos sumergirnos en el agua Kagome? — indagó Inuyasha.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Bien estamos de acuerdo todos, ¿no? Entonces lo haremos uno seguido del otro...

.

.

.

 **Este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y puedan dejar un review para saber si les gusto y si he cometido algún error puedan hacérmelo saber, a veces se me pasan los dedazos**. **Actualizaré cada semana y si por alguna razón me tardo en hacerlo es por los estudios, pero tratare de ser lo más constante posible**.

 **Sin más me despido, espero pasen una excelente semana. Besos y bendiciones ***


	2. La Misión

**¡Buenas noches, guten nacht, bonne nuit, good night! He aquí yo otra vez, espero se encuentren bien. Finalmente les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic que se me ha atravesado en la cabeza, así que espero sea un honor ¿o desgracia? y les pueda alegrar aunque sea un poquitoxd. Quiero agradecer inmensamente a las siguientes personitas:**

 **Nahomi**

 **Jewell01**

 **Chiharu Kazahana**

 **Serenity Usagi**

 **prics17**

 **vani ge**

 **Ustedes son la razón de que me haya animado a seguir el fic, agradezco igual a las personas que dieron follow y fav, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Sin mas les dejo con el cap.**

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Oyakodon:** bola de arroz japonés que se prepara cociendo a fuego lento pollo, huevo, cebolleta y otros ingredientes juntos en una salsa, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco grande de arroz.

 **Nekomata:** es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japones

 ** _Ryō:_** fue una moneda de oro japonesa ahora en desuso, es la que se utiliza en el universo de Naruto.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Había tensión en el grupo, nadie sabía que pudo haber pasado, mientras todos pensaban Kagome habló.

—Suena algo tonto... Pero, ¿Por qué no nos arrojamos al agua?—indagó la azabache.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?

—Inuyasha y si ésta laguna es como un portal que divide dos mundos, así como lo es el pozo. Además que si dices que el olor de ambas está acá, podría haber una posibilidad de lo anterior mencionado.

—Tiene sentido lo que dice Kagome, Inuyasha deberíamos hacerlo, quiero salvar a Kirara.— Sango se veía preocupada, haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a la nekomata.

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru, éste último no había opinado nada,pero al escuchar lo que Kagome había dicho cabía la posibilidad de que la chica tuviese razón, así que por la expresión de su rostro estaba decidido a hacerlo.

—¿Crees que debamos sumergirnos en el agua Kagome?—indagó Inuyasha.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Bien estamos de acuerdo todos, ¿no? Entonces lo haremos uno seguido del otro...

Inuyasha se alejó un poco tomó impulso, corrió un poco y se sumergió en la laguna. Los demás eran expectantes de lo que sucedía, pero al ver que el cuerpo de Inuyasha iba desapareciendo, concluyeron que efectivamente como lo había dicho Kagome, se trataba de un portal.

—Bien seguiré yo.—Sango hizo lo mismo que Inuyasha, se sumergió rápidamente en la laguna.

—Bueno... Creo que iré yo, ¿cierto? Shippo, salta conmigo.

—Está bien Kagome.

Con el zorro en su brazos salto dentro del agua, la sensación era bastante extraña, desde adentro veían como la imagen de los demás se iban difuminando, cada vez más alejándose de ellos, no les faltaba el aire porque veían como su pecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo, definitivamente ese mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Bueno, veo que sigo yo...—Miroku se rasco la nuca, dio un suspiro y se lanzó como los demás lo habían hecho.

Como era usual en Sesshomaru, se mantenía serio y aunque no hubo opinado nada, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Kagome, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás y justamente en el instante que iba a lanzarse Jaken lo detuvo.

—¿Que rayos haces?

—Amo Sesshomaru, no se va a creer lo que esos tontos dijeron ¿o sí? Mejor olvidemos este asunto, Rin solo será un lindo y espantoso recuerdo en nuestras vid...—Jaken había salido disparado en contra de una pared, cortesía del amo bonito.

Este último sin más retrasos hizo lo mismo que los demás y espero de forma reticente su destino, cualquiera que fuese.

—Eso me dolio mucho... ¡Ah! ¡El amo bonito se ha ido sin mí! Que mas da.

Y el pequeño ser verde, siguió a los otros.

 **oOo**

Los criminales de Rango S llegaron a la guarida, donde un hiperactivo muchacho con máscara de piruleta los recibió, en especial al rubio.

—¡Deidara sempai!—gritó Tobi tirándose encima del mencionado.

—¡Agh! ¡Quítate! Maldita sea, hum!.

En eso llego Pain, con el aura que siempre le caracterizaba se paro frente a los recien llegados y sin vacilar les pregunto el resultado de la misión.

—¿Consiguieron la información?

—Kisame trae el pergamino, hum... ¡Ya quítate maldición!—Deidara le lanzó un puñetazo al azabache.

—Ahhh, Sempai no quiere a Tobi.

—No, no te quiero, ¡Bah! Lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que lidiar con dos mocosos.

—¿Por qué dos? Tobi es el único esquincle, bueno no lo es pero su cerebro es como el de un crío.—Zetsu comenzó a salir por una de las paredes.

—Ah sí, pues pregúntale a Comadreja rescates locos.

Itachi le miro receloso ante el comentario de Deidara, pero no dijo nada, como ya era la costumbre. Suspiro y avanzó con la niña y Kirara, los miembros restantes que no sabían nada de ella, solo miraron la escena con incertidumbre. Pain frunció el ceño un poco, pero no dijo nada sin embargo hubo alguien más que si se altero.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Una guardería?!

—Calma Kakuzu, yo costearé los gastos de la niña.—el azabache se mantenía sereno y prefería no discutir.

Sasori recién llegaba a la sala, lo que sucedía en la organización le era indiferente mientras no le perjudicara, pero no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en uno de los nuevos "inquilinos".

—¿Qué es ese animal?—indagó.

—No seas imbécil pinocho, es una niña no tiene porque tratarla así, por Jashin-Sama.

—Me refiero al gato o zorro, monja estúpida.

—¡¿A quién le llamas...

—¡¡Ya basta!!—gritó Pain de forma autoritaria, a veces creía que sus súbditos, perdón, compañeros se comportaban como niños.—Itachi, ¿quién es esa niña y por qué la trajiste?

—Ella nos encontró en el bosque, está extraviada, no podíamos dejarla allí.

—Ya veo... Deben devolverla con su familia cuanto antes, probablemente la estén buscando, Itachi, Kisame ustedes se encargaran.

Los mencionados asintieron, Rin solo miraba con curiosidad el rostro del líder, los objetos de metal que tenía en la cara y sus peculiares ojos, Pain notó esto, pero como es propio de él, no demostró lo extraño que le hizo sentir la mirada de la niña, en especial porque Rin le sonrió y él, bueno no era expresivo, así que sólo evadió la mirada.

Tobi al mirar a la niña corrió hacia ella, pues le hacía muy feliz que tendría una compañera para jugar así no tendría que molestar a nadie más.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Rin y ella es Kirara, es la compañera de uno de los amigos de Inuyasha, el hermano del señor Sesshomaru.

—¿Ellos son tus familiares?—indagó de forma curiosa el de la máscara.

La chiquilla vaciló un poco, Sesshomaru la protegía y se había hecho cargo de ella, eso es lo que comúnmente hacen las familias, aunque no tuviesen rasgos consanguíneos.

—Umm... El señor Sesshomaru se hizo cargo de mí, aunque no somos parientes, así que no sabría decirte.

—Ya veo... Bueno ahora tienes una nueva familia.— el azabache abrazó a la pequeña.

 **oOo**

—¿A dónde estamos?—Inuyasha estaba arriba de un árbol, se había subido para observar el panorama, no había nada que se le hiciera conocido, lo que le llamo la atención eran unos rostros que estaban esculpidos en lo que parecían rocas.

Kagome, Sango y Shippo, estaban sentados esperando algún avistamiento por parte de Inuyasha, Miroku empezó a sentirse cansado, el haber viajado le había dejado débil el cuerpo.

Inuyasha bajó y se dirigió a las chicas:

—No conozco nada de acá, pero más adelante hay una aldea, deberíamos comenzar ahí y de paso ir a algún lugar para descansar.

—Está bien, debemos apresurarnos, ya es tarde y la noche ha empezado a caer.—Kagome tomó a Shippo, y así emprendieron su viaje.

La noche era fresca y cada vez que se acercaban Inuyasha percibía el olor de comida, no sabía exactamente de qué pero el olor hacia que la boca se le hicieras agua, añadiendo que nadie del grupo había comido algo. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la aldea, dos shinobis les detuvieron.

—Ustedes, ¿de dónde son?—indagó uno de los ninjas.

—Pues nosotros estamos perdidos señor, no sabemos ni siquiera donde es aquí.— respondió Kagome, los sujetos que los habían retenido allí, se miraron y dedujeron que lo mejor era llevarlos a la oficina de la Hokage.

—Síganos por favor.

 **oOo**

—Konan apresúrate con la cena, por Jashin-sama .

—Hidan deja de ser maleducado, cocinar para una manada no es nada fácil.— habló la mujer, ser la única chica en la casa era irritante, tenía la ayuda de Itachi y Sasori, los más recatados de esa organización.—¡La cena está lista!

En unos instantes parecía como si una maldita estampida fuese a llegar al comedor, cada uno tomó su respectivo asiento, los platos ya estaban servidos, pero en este caso había uno de más. Rin fue la última en llegar al lugar, la verdad era un poco incómodo, se quedó ahí parada puesto que no había un lugar donde sentarse, Pain notó eso al instante, se paró y tomó su plato :

—Puedes sentarte acá.

La niña con un poco de pena, tomó asiento donde el líder le había indicado.

—Muchas gracias señor Pain.—y le dirigió una hermosa e inocente sonrisa, Pain solo asintió y se fue a comer a la sala, todos habían sido expectantes de lo ocurrido, y era un poco sorpresivo puesto que su líder probablemente era la persona más fría que conocían.

—¿Tú mascota puede comer _Oyakodon_?—preguntó amable Konan.

—Creo que sí...—respondió llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Konan tomó un pequeño recipiente, y sirvió una porción de pollo y diversas carnes en trozos, lo colocó en el suelo y Kirara comenzó a comerlo, Konan sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, tras eso volvió a su lugar.

—Ese animalito, ¿qué es Rin-chan?—Tobi observaba al pequeño ser comer, y su apariencia le daba curiosidad.

—Es un _Nekomata_ , una especie de gato pero tiene poderes, se llama Kirara, puede hacerse más grande.—respondió Rin entusiasmada.

Después de la cena y de un pequeño interrogatorio hacia la niña,—que como nueva integrante ahí les daba curiosidad a algunos—,se llegó la hora de dormir, y la interrogante era, ¿dónde dormiría la pequeña? Konan dijo que lo más lógico era que Rin se quedara con ella, así que eso denotaba que alguien no pasaría junto con Konan las próximas noches.

—Dormiré en el sofá.— y el líder de la organización se retiró con sus sábanas y almohadas.

—Bueno lo mejor creo que será que te des un baño antes de dormir, te prestaré una camisa para que uses de pijama, ¿vale?—Konan le quitaba la colita a la niña, seguido de eso le preparó la tina con agua caliente.

—Quítense de acá, ya tengo sueño.—se dirigió Pain a los cinco miembros que estaban ahí :Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan e Itachi, quienes miraban a gusto una película.

—Ay no joda líder, siéntese y disfrute la película con nosotros.—habló el Jashinista.

Sin más remedio, Pain se quedó con su pandilla viendo la TV.

 **oOo**

—Bueno dado a su situación, no tengo más opción que ayudarlos, así que estos chicos que ven acá serán sus guías, pueden contar con ellos.—Lady Tsunade, había hablado con Inuyasha y los demás para saber bien la gravedad de la situación, y había dado la casualidad que el nuevo equipo siete estaba ahí, ahora ellos serían los encargados de ayudar a los "visitantes".—Muy bien Sai, Sakura y Naruto, su misión es ayudar a estos chicos a encontrar a la niña y al gatito.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? No ha visto a este tipo raro que parece gato con sus orejas.— Naruto señaló a Inuyasha, quien realmente se había sentido aludido.

—¡Naruto!—Sakura le dió un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—¡Auch!

—¿Tipo raro eh? Me lo dice el pelo de piña con bigotes.

—Inuyasha ¡ _Abajo_!—la acción fue la esperada, la cara del chico había quedado estrellada en el piso.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?!

—Estos dos no cambian siquiera en otros mundos.—comentó Shippo.

—Muy bien, ya está dicho, está será su nueva misión.

Después de esto último dicho por la Hokage, ambos grupos salieron de la oficina. Naruto e Inuyasha parecían no llevarse muy bien, esas miradas arrogantes lo decían todo; Sakura y Kagome los miraban con hostilidad, ¿en serio debían ser tan inmaduros? Y el resto del grupo iban muy atentos observando la ciudad. Konoha era una aldea muy ajetreada por las noches, de hecho eso les agradaba, aunque Sango estaba preocupada por Kirara.

Inuyasha y Naruto se detuvieron al instante, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, era como si ahí mismo hubiesen visto al ser más hermoso en la faz de la tierra, ese olor, hacía que cada rincón de su ser se estremeciera, el puesto de Ichiraku.

Inuyasha no sabía exactamente qué era lo que vendían allí, pero olía demasiado bueno, añadiendo que tenía mucha hambre, sin pensarlo dos veces—junto con Naruto—, corrieron hacia donde estaría el lugar más sagrado.

—Supongo que tienen hambre, ¿no?—se dirigió Sakura amablemente, a la azabache.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—respondió Shippo.

Todos tomaron asiento en el lugar,—Naruto e Inuyasha ya estaban bien acomodados —, y ordenaron.

—Tengo tanta hambre.—Sango miraba como preparaban su tazón de Ramen, ansiaba tenerlo ya en la boca.

—Yo igual, no pudimos comer antes de acabar donde sea que estemos.— respondió Miroku.

—A todo esto, ¿cuáles son sus nombres? Yo soy Sakura Haruno, él es Naruto Uzumaki, y el otro chico Sai.—Señaló a los mencionados.

—Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, ella es Sango, él Miroku, Shippo y el tonto que insulto a tu amigo es Inuyasha.

—Ah sí, con respecto a eso, tu dijiste _abajo_ y él cayó, ¿cómo lo hiciste?—Sakura se mostraba bastante interesada, era una buena táctica ofensiva.

—Ah eso... Pues es por el collar que él lleva, tiene una especie de conjuro y cada vez que intenta hacer o hace algo no me parezca, al decir abajo el cae, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese instante.—río un poco, recordar el día en el que la anciana Kaede había hecho el conjuro le daba gracia, asemejó la actitud de un cachorro con la de Inuyasha y por eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.—Pero la historia va más allá que eso.

—Umm ya veo... Oye, ¿crees que si se lo pones a Naruto funcione también?

—Pues nunca me había puesto a pensar en si funcionaría en otra persona... Pero sería de intentarlo, ¿no?

—Eso estaría bien, pero que sea otro día.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron comiendo, Inuyasha y Naruto competían por quien era el que podría comer más. Al momento de pedir la cuenta a Sakura se le fue el corazón, Kagome reprendió a Inuyasha por haber sido tan abusivo con la invitación —aunque no hubiese sido formal—, después de una larga disputa del equipo siete y de que estos mismos reunieran hasta el último _Ryō_ que les quedará, se retiraron de allí, Sakura les llevo a una casa de huéspedes donde se hospedarían mientras estuvieran en la aldea, alquilaron en total dos cuartos, uno donde dormirían las chicas y el otro los varones, de hecho el equipo siete debía quedarse con ellos por medidas de seguridad.

Así que para desgracia de Naruto e Inuyasha, les tocó en la misma habitación, pero antes de qué Inuyasha se fuera Kagome le jaló para hablar con él.

—Inuyasha ¿no te has dado cuenta de algo?

—Umm... No, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—De Sesshomaru, no apareció junto a nosotros.— Kagome se sentía levemente preocupada, aunque él e Inuyasha no se llevaban bien, le intrigaba el hecho de dónde pudiera estar.

—Ah se trataba sobre eso... Sesshomaru no es una persona que suela andar en grupos, habrá tomado su propio camino.

—Probablemente...

—Ahora ya, vámonos a dormir, debemos levantarnos temprano para buscar a Kirara— Kagome asintió, y por un instante Inuyasha y ella se quedaron estáticos, viéndose directamente a los ojos, poco a poco se iban acercando, cada vez más y más hasta que...

—Kagome, debemos irnos a...

—¡Ahh!—el susto que se habían llevado ante la presencia de Sakura casi les sacaba el corazón, aparte que eso había sido un tanto vergonzoso y se notaba en sus mejillas tornadas de carmesí, Inuyasha se dió la vuelta no sin antes despedirse.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hasta mañana.— respondió Sakura, la verdad tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.—Así que, ¿él es tu novio?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!— cada vez su cara se tornaba más roja, ¿por qué no podía mentir?—Sabes qué, entremos ya.— y sin más se fueron a la habitación que les correspondía.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos...

—¡Ese es mi lugar! ¡Yo lo escogí primero!

—No me interesa, has escuchado de la supervivencia del más inteligente, así que es tu problema.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo tonto?!

—¡Claro! ¡Pelo de piña!

—Inuyasha deja de actuar de forma tan inmadura, recuerda que el respeto al derecho ajeno es...

—¡Cállate!—Inuyasha y Naruto le habían callado, al parecer les interesaba más seguir con su absurda disputa de la cama junto a la ventana que detenerse.

Sai miraba aburrido la escena, sabía que a Naruto le era difícil relacionarse con personas nuevas y más si eran competitivas como él. Así que solo se dió media vuelta, dándoles la espalda y cerró sus ojos.

—Como sea.—Miroku de igual forma que Sai les ignoró, se levantó de su lugar y apago la luz, dejando a las dos lobas, perdón, a los dos individuos en la oscuridad.

Después de escuchar un par de insultos más, ambos se habían callado, al parecer el cansancio les había ganado está batalla y finalmente se habían quedado dormidos.

 **oOo**

—¡Ya cállate Suigetsu!—Karin estaba irritada de su compañero, pero a él realmente no le interesaba lo que la chica opinara.

Sasuke y Juugo iban en silencio, que esos dos fuesen peleando en todo el camino no era algo de que extrañarse, el azabache muy metido en sus pensamientos, siguió caminando tranquilamente, la noche era fresca y se sentía muy cómodo hasta que sus ojos notaron a alguien, que le miraba de forma fija, sin expresión alguna...

Sus miradas se intercambiaron, un par de ojos negros versus unas orbes color mostaza, ni uno ni el otro decía algo, de hecho estaban varados mirándose, no con odio sino más bien una clase de curiosidad inexpresiva, algo muy propio de ambos.

—¡Oye tu! ¿Sabes dónde es aquí?—Jaken se dirigió al Uchiha, éste último solo arqueo una ceja, era la primera vez que veía a alguien como él.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son?—indagó Suigetsu, su expresión cambió al divisar las katanas que traía Sesshomaru.

—Eso no te importa, ahora contesta.

—¿De que aldea provienen ustedes?—Sasuke seguía serio, pero realmente tenía curiosidad en saber quién era el sujeto de cabello largo frente a él.

Jaken iba a responder pero se vió interrumpido por el amo y señor Sesshomaru.

—No somos de acá.

—¿Están perdidos o algo parecido?—Karin al igual que todos, sentía curiosidad por ambos.

—Venimos acá a buscar a una niña, nada más, ahora pueden constestar.—dijo Jaken.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarlos.

La voz de Sasuke era fría, ante lo dicho sus compañeros se sorprendieron por la propuesta, Sasuke era muy apartado e inexpresivo, aunque cuando disponía de ayudar a alguien lo hacía de forma indiferente.

Sesshomaru analizó lo que había dicho el chico, él no era de esos que trabajan en grupo, pero está era una ocasión diferente, estaban en un lugar que desconocían totalmente, aunque se mantenía reticente en si aceptar o no.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

 _Continuara..._

 **Adelanto:**

—¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Sesshomaru.

—¿Y tienes novia?

—Señorita Sakura, ¿me haría el honor de tener un hijo conmigo?

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no ha pasado mucho lo se, pero es para que se vayan dando una idea de como sera la relación de los personajes. Quizá haya cometido algunos errores pero es que seré sincera, no he revisado meticulosamente asi que si hay uno me disculpan, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y saber que pasara con nuestros chicos :) si les gusto algo, haganmelo saber por medio de un review no hay nada mas que me haya motivado con sus comentarios n.n les agradezco mucho.**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	3. Inocencia

**¡Ohayo!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno tengo la dicha de traer el tercer capítulo de esta loca idea descabellada que se me dio por escribir xD.**

 **Agradezco inmensamente a esas personita amables que me dejaron sus reviews, le han dado fav y follow, a mi historia, ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo esto.**

 **Bien, el capítulo no tiene mucha acción puesto que no quiero llevar demasiado rápido las cosas y después enredarme en mi propia trama (?**

 **Pero ya en el siguiente cap si hay más emoción.**

 **Sin más les dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Mashi Kishimoto.

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **PD:** Como se habrán dado cuenta aquí ningún akatsuki está muerto, aunque como _Prics17_ me hacía la observación de la linea temporal del nuevo equipo siete y la muerte de Sasori, pues verán aquí nadie está muerto y dudo mucho que vaya a matar a alguien, además que hago mención del equipo _Taka_ y sí este cambio su nombre cuando Tobi le cuenta la historia de Itachi y su clan a Sasuke, pero como he reiterado, ningún personaje a muerto aquí.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—Vaya vaya, bien dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

Sai asintió.

—A ver, ¿Para qué nos hablaba?—Miroku señalo el piso.—¡Joh! No conocía esa fase de Inuyasha.—Sango comenzó a reír, detrás de ella venían Sakura, Kagome y Shippo.

—Yo sabía que éstos dos terminarían así.—dijo Shippo.

Y qué mejor manera de iniciar la mañana con la escena de Inuyasha y Naruto durmiendo abrazados. Sakura tendría mucho tiempo para molestar a Naruto con ello.

—Qué dicen, ¿Los despertamos?—susurró Kagome.

—Tengo una mejor idea.—Miroku fue a traer el báculo que siempre llevaba con él, así con la punta del objeto golpeó de forma suave las frentes de aquellos individuos que tenían sus narices a centímetros del otro.

Inuyasha fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, al principio creyó que se trataba de una rubia linda con cabello corto, hasta que sus ojos le dejaron ver mejor al sujeto frente a él.

—¡¡Aghh!!

La reacción fue la esperada, gracias al estruendoso grito que había dado Inuyasha, Naruto despertó y su reacción fue la misma, ¡¿Cómo rayos habían terminado de esa forma?! Los demás estaban partiéndose de la risa, vaya que viajar a otro mundo les traía sorpresas, y muy buenas.

—¡A ver! ¡¿Quién fue el graciosito que hizo esto?!

—Calma Inuyasha, no ha sido obra de nadie, ahora vez, el amor y el odio son cuernos de la misma cabra.

—¡Cállate Kagome! ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué demonios me pegas?!

—¡Maldito gato! ¡¿Por qué diablos te dormiste junto a mi?!

—¡No molestes pelo de piña! ¡Fuiste tú quien se puso a la par mía!

—Oh no ya van a empezar... ¡Cálmense los dos! No importa quién rayos se puso a la par del otro, mejor vayan a darse una ducha para partir temprano.— después de calmar a los dos tontos, Sakura les indicó dónde estaban las aguas termales y de esa forma todos se dirigieron a su respectivo lugar.

 **oOo**

El grupo Taka, Sasuke, Sesshomaru y Jaken, se habían mantenido caminando toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana, el cansancio era obvio en Karin y Suigetsu, la chica tendría que hablar con Sasuke para que tomasen un descanso.

—Sasuke, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo sin tomar una siesta, ¿No será mejor que vayamos a una de esas posadas?

—Hmm... Está bien, iremos en la próxima aldea.

Karin asintió, iba un poco aburrida, su grupo no era uno muy aventurero, después de haberse escapado de la guarida de Orochimaru, no les había pasado gran cosa. Tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma y qué mejor manera de hacerlo socializando con el nuevo integrante.

Karin esperó a que los demás avanzaran hasta quedar al paso de Sesshomaru, quien venía de último, se colocó a su diestra y le miró, realmente era atractivo, demasiado. Karin le sonrió, la única respuesta que obtuvo de éste fue una mirada bastante fría.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Sesshomaru.

—¿Y tienes novia?

—Ahg, Karin deja de incomodarlo con tus preguntas, además, eres muy fea para qué te corresponda.— Suigetsu sonrió tras esto.

Karin tenía el rostro rojo de la cólera, se acercó a él lo tomó por el cuello y se lo llevó arrastrado un largo rato.

—Estos chicos son muy raros ¿Verdad señor Sesshomaru?

No respondió, como era usual, sólo se limitó a ver la escena, de la misma forma que Sasuke y Jugo lo hacían, y entre los gritos de Karin y las plegarias de Suigetsu, siguieron avanzando.

 **oOo**

—¡Deja Barney maldita sea!

—Hidan ya estás grandes para ver esas estupideces.

Kakuzu e Hidan estaban en la sala de estar viendo la TV —de hecho habían quitado al líder del sillón grande—, puesto que Hidan tenía la mente de un crío, le gustaba ver Barney: El dinosaurio, cortesía gracias al buen chico de la organización.

Itachi y Kisame preparaban el desayuno, Konan y Rin recién se levantaban. Kirara se acercó a la cocina por el buen olor de la comida, para Itachi fue inevitable no tomar al animalito, siempre amo a los felinos, aunque éste no fuese uno, le parecía tierno.

—No sabía qué te gustaban los animales Itachi.

—Me gustan los gatos, siempre quise tener uno.—respondió, Kirara se restregaba en el pecho del Uchiha, como respuesta Itachi comenzó a acariciarla en las orejas.

—Al parecer le agradas.—dijo Kisame con una amplia sonrisa, el otro asintió de igual manera.

—Buenos días señor Kisame y señor Itachi.— Rin recién llegaba a la cocina.

—Buenos días.— respondieron ambos.

—¡¿Ya está la comida?! ¡Tengo hambre por Jashin-sama!—No hacía falta decir quién era el que había gritado.

Los chicos siguieron preparando el desayuno y comenzaron a servir, las peores horas en esa casa eran las de la comida y más con los escándalos que se armaban.

—¡Ya está listo!—anunció Kisame.

El primero en aparecer fue el albino, Tobi traía a rastras a Deidara y éste último iba lanzando un montón de maldiciones. Así cada miembro tomaba su respectivo asiento.

—¿Dónde está mi plato?—Pain recién llegaba a la cocina, sabía que tendría que comer en la sala puesto que le había cedido el asiento a la niña. Itachi le dio su desayuno, el líder agradeció y se retiró.

Rin observó a Pain unos instantes, y se le cruzó una excelente idea. Tomó su plato y se fue de allí, dirigiéndose a la sala, el líder comía tranquilo y con esa expresión seria, pero a la niña no le importó y se fue a sentar a un lado de él.

Pain la miró algo sorprendido, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—No debe comer sólo—le dijo la azabache.

—Hmm...— asintió, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, jamás se le había acercado un niño y menos habían tratado de hablar con él.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Pain.

—Yo soy Rin, un gusto señor Pain.— la niña le tendió la mano al joven de Amegakure. El mencionado se sintió un poco incómodo, la pequeña le sonreía y no parecía tenerle miedo ni nada, sin más le correspondió el saludo y le dio su mano, tocar aquella pequeña manita que estaba cálida le hizo sentir extraño, esa chiquilla estaba pérdida, le recordó a él hace muchos años, tan inocente y algún momento lleno de vida. Ver a Rin rememoró lo que es el alma de un niño, sin maldad ni sufrimiento, un alma que no juzgaba a nadie.

 **oOo**

El equipo siete y los demás estaban en las aguas termales, las chicas en un lado y los chicos en otro.

Sakura estaba sola puesto que Sango y Kagome aún no habían salido de los vestidores.

En otra parte, Miroku sentía aquello algo esencial en su vida que le carcomía, sin decir nada se levantó y salió de allí. Se colocó una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al baño de mujeres, primero se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca de allí, para evitarse reprimendas, después de eso, vio que Sakura estaba sola, perfecto era su oportunidad.

Con pasos cautelosos se acercó por detrás de ella y sin control alguno, puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la chica y acercó su rostro al oído de ella:

—Señorita Sakura, ¿Me haría el honor de tener un hijo conmigo?

Sakura abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, furia, enojo, asombro y vergüenza fue lo que sintió en ese instante, antes que el sujeto frente a él la observará bien, movió su brazo hacia atrás cogiendo impulso y formando un puño, para que éste terminara estrellándose en la cara del monje loco.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?— Sango y Kagome venían con unas batas, pero estaban consternadas de porque la muchacha estaba así. Luego observaron que Miroku estaba allí, y se dieron cuenta de la respuesta.—¡Ay no! ¡Usted no cambia! Monje salgase de aquí —y la chica a patadas lo saco de allí.

—¿Estás bien?—se acerco Kagome a Sakura, ésta última estaba bastante sonrojada, ya que él probablemente la haya visto desnuda.—Discúlpanos realmente, él es así, no te preocupes nosotras le reprenderemos después.

—Ah, está bien...

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió?—indagó Inuyasha inmediatamente. Miroku traía múltiples marcas de mano y un gran golpe en la mejilla.—Veo que te metiste en problemas con las mujeres.

—Algo así.—respondió metiéndose al agua.

Naruto estaba un poco alejado de esos dos, al parecer había encontrado otro rival, ese chico de orejas de gato. Sakura parecía llevarse bien con todos, él tenía ese problema, pero ahora debía trabajar junto con ese chico, así que decidió hablarle.

—¡Hey tu!

—¿Humm?—Inuyasha le miró receloso.—¿yo?

—Noo, yo fíjate.— respondió Naruto con sarcasmo.—Pues claro que tú idiota.

—¡¿A quién le llamas idiota, idiota?!

—Cálmate, no quiero pelear, es más...—Naruto suspiró con pesadez, ¿Realmente lo haría? —Me disculpo por haberte ofendido.

—¿Eh?.—Inuyasha estaba más que confundido, no sabía si era una broma de ese chico rubio y a lo mejor después saldría con alguna estupidez, pero vio que el muchacho estaba serio y tenía la boca torcida un poco, quizá si hablaba en serio— Humm... No te preocupes, yo también me disculpo.

Naruto asintió y salió de las aguas, y así lo hicieron los demás emprendiendo un largo viaje.

Realmente sería difícil tratar de encontrar a Kirara en tan vasto lugar, pero el olfato de Inuyasha sería el factor principal en esa misión. Avanzaron hasta la siguiente aldea, una muy pequeña, los lugares menos ajetreados serían los primeros en donde deberían buscar.

 **oOo**

—Me muero del sueño.—soltó Suigetsu.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y seguían caminando, Karin iba un poco enojada por haber sido humillada ante el amo bonito, Suigetsu iba despabilado mirando al cielo y los demás iban serios.

Hasta que al fin llegaron a una aldea, perfecto, podrían descansar un rato. Fueron a una de esas casas de huéspedes, el recepcionista les dió las llaves, ya que todos prácticamente dormirían separados.

—Bien...—Sasuke se dirigió a Sesshomaru, éste no hizo más que prestarle atención. —Tomaremos un descanso, partiremos dentro de unas horas y luego te ayudaremos a buscar a la niña.

Sesshomaru asintió y el azabache se retiro de allí. Para Sesshomaru era muy extraño e incómodo estar con otras personas, más aún si no las conocía, nunca tuvo la necesidad de necesitar de otros, de hecho siempre fue él quien se vio cargo de los suyos y así lo prefería, tener que andar en grupo le hacía sentir débil, pero la situación lo ameritaba, tenía que encontrar a Rin a toda costa, y sólo lo lograría con la ayuda de ellos.

Sin pensar más se fue a su habitación a descansar. Jaken le siguió.

 **oOo**

Itachi y Kisame llevaban a Rin y Mirada, debían llevarlas con sus familias, realmente no tenían ni la menor idea de a dónde ir, así que tomaron la ruta donde las habían encontrado.

—Nagato, te veo muy pensativo, ¿Qué tienes?—el tono de Konan parecía de preocupación e inquietud, ella conocía muy bien al líder y sabía cuando había algo raro en él.

—No es nada...

—Puedes decírmelo si te parece.—sugirió.

Pain lo pensó unos momentos, ¿Podría decirle a Konan? Él no era de esos que le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez quizá lo necesitaba.

—Es por ella...

—¿Te refieres a Rin, la niña?—Konan le miró con curiosidad.

—Sí... Hoy en la mañana, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar conmigo como si no desconfiara de mí...— eso ya había sido sorprendente para él, pero esa pequeña era muy inteligente y le había dicho algo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.—Ella realmente no sabe lo cruel que es el mundo, justo como nosotros hace años, vivíamos en la guerra pero ni sabíamos el porqué, un espíritu tan inocente como el de esa niña no merece ser corrompido jamás.

Konan le miró con melancolía, sabía que su compañero tenía empatía hacia los demás aunque no lo demostrase, su ideal es un mundo donde la paz sea el principal regidor, donde no hubiesen mentes atormentadas, ni inocencias pérdidas, las almas puras debían conservarse así.

Por más que su organización estuviese llena de sujetos sin sentimientos, el quería lograr un mundo mejor, para todos, incluyendo a sus compañeros. Rin le recordaba a esos miles de niños que en su mayor inocencia, se vieron afectados por actos causados por el hombre, él quería cambiar eso y hacer un mejor lugar para todos esos pequeños, no permitiría que le pasara algo malo a esa niña por culpa suya, debía proteger a los suyos, ahora ella estaba en su organización, por consecuente ya era parte de las personas que debía proteger...

 _Continuará..._

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bien**

 **Espero les haya gustado y entretenido, pueden decirme qué tal les pareció el Cap por medio de un review.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **Oficialmente terminé de escribir esto a las 2:18am xd a causa del frío.**

 **Bueno y ya que al fin salí del bachillerato y estoy de vacaciones podré escribir más seguido sin distracciones :)**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¡Feliz día!**


	4. Encuentro parte I

**Buenas noches queridas personas que entraron voluntaria o accidentalmente a mi historia, he aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Me disculpo inmensamente con ustedes ya que después de diez meses, sí ¡Diez pvtos meses! Actualizo. Pero no me dí por vencida y continuaré esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga.** **Sin más cosas que decir, les dejo con el capítulo, trae unas sorpresas así que ojala las entiendan y no genere confusión y si eso sucede pues para eso seguiré escribiendo**.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, no sabían exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían pero habían tomado la misma ruta donde encontraron a la pequeña. La búsqueda de sus familiares sería un poco difícil, no tenían ningún tipo de referencia y añadiendo que, no era seguro que dos criminales rango S merodearan por todas las aldeas sin ocultarse o en el peor de los casos toparse con un enemigo, y no por ellos precisamente sino por la niña.

—Bien Itachi, aquí fue donde la encontramos.—Se dirigió Kisame al mencionado.

—Lo más lógico es dirigirnos a la aldea cercana.

Kisame asintió y emprendieron su viaje. La niña era cargada por el Hoshigaki y Kirara les seguía, Pain les había dado la orden de tomarse dos días solamente para adentrarse a las aldeas que les rodeaban, de no encontrar a los responsables de la pequeña en esos lugares, debían de regresar para evitar que alguien les siguiera; después Zetsu ayudaría a informar de otros lugares.

Habían llegado ya a un pueblo, este no tenía nada de especial y tampoco había ninjas vigilando la zona, lo que más notaron fueron pueblerinos en sus negocios y un par de críos corriendo, no se adentraron por la entrada principal porque entonces podrían encontrarse con algún shinobi y eso sería exponerse demasiado. Sin embargo durante todo el camino, Itachi había tenido un extraño presentimiento, como si algo los hubiese vigilado y seguido todo el tiempo, tenía esa sensación pero probablemente solo estaba especulando y por esa razón no le dijo nada a su compañero, quien al parecer iba de lo más normal y no se había percatado de nada.

—Bien... Rin, ¿este lugar te parece conocido?—Le indagó el Uchiha.

—No señor Itachi, nunca había estado por aquí antes.

—Creo que deberíamos preguntar a los comerciantes, Itachi.

Itachi asintió, — Kisame, debemos quitarnos las capas.—Su compañero aceptó, ambos retiraron las capas y bandas de sus respectivas aldeas, las cuales dejaron en la esquina de un árbol en lo alejado del pueblo, al momento de regresar pasarían por sus cosas.

Se acercaron a un puesto de comida, la mujer rápidamente les ofreció algo de comer.

—Muchas gracias, pero queremos saber si usted conoce a alguien acá llamado Sesshomaru.

— No me suena mucho, ¿Podría describirlo?— la mujer era muy amable, Rin comenzó a describir a Sesshomaru y como era de esperarse la mujer negó en haberlo visto. Así sucedió con todas las personas a las que interrogaban, quizá encontrar a los responsables de Rin sería más difícil de lo que creían.

 **oOo**

— Es un verdadero milagro que ninguno de estos dos estén peleando.—Shippo observaba a Inuyasha y Naruto que por más sorprendente que pareciera, iban callados y cada quien absorto en sus propios pensamientos. —Me dan miedo.—Dijo en tono burlón.

—Quizá maduraron y han dado el gran paso hacia la adultez.—Respondió Miroku que iban unos pasos atrás de los mencionados.—Bueno en el caso de Inuyasha debió haber madurado aproximadamente hace cinco siglos.

—¿Por qué lo dice?—Sakura se mostró interesada en lo que este ultimo había dicho, de hecho había muchas cosas que le intrigaba de estas personas, pareciera que ellos venían de un lugar donde lo "mágico" era común.

— Inuyasha por muy increíble que suene realmente tiene quinientos años.

Sai que había escuchado lo ultimo miró al monje.—Eso no puede ser verdad... ¿Cómo es posible que alguien viva tanto?

—Veras, esto es muy complicado de explicar. Nosotros venimos de un mundo muy diferente a este... al período Sengoku.

—¿Se refiere a la época de los estados de guerra?

—Así es Sakura. Me encantaría entrar más a detalle pero no es el momento adecuado, más adelante te diré todo.

— Entiendo... y claro, será mejor después.—Sakura esbozo una sonrisa, comprendió igual que debían enfocarse en su objetivo, después podrían conversar más entre todos.

En todo el viaje se habían mantenido tranquilos, a diferencia de Sango que platicaba con Sakura sobre Kirara. Llegaron al pueblo más cercano, no había nada en especial, Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear para saber si había rastro de Kirara o Rin, pero ningún olor le parecía conocido. Así continuaron por todos los rincones del pueblo, incluso hasta preguntaron a los pueblerinos por la niña o el nekomata, pero nadie dio una respuesta alentadora, no tuvieron más opción que continuar hasta la siguiente aldea.

El equipo siete realmente esperaba que la niña estuviera solamente en el país del fuego, de otra forma la misión se tornaría más difícil y prolongada, de no tener resultados positivos en su búsqueda, recurrirían a la hokage y esta informarle a los demás Kages.

—Veremos en esta aldea y si no los encontramos en esta, deberemos acampar, ¿esta bien?—Habló la kunoichi. Los demás aceptaron, de hecho ya era tarde y muy pronto la noche caería.

 **oOo**

Jaken ya se había despertado, merodeaba por los pasillos de la posada ya que no se le ocurría mayor cosa que hacer, además que no confiaba mucho de esos muchachos, aún no entendía porque el señor Sesshomaru había aceptado a viajar con ellos, si en todo los años que él le había acompañado nunca necesitaron de otros integrantes.

Se asomó a una de las ventanas y observó el pueblo, le parecía muy bonito aunque era muy diferente a los pueblos de donde ellos provenían. Todo le parecía sumamente tranquilo, hasta que...

Una gran explosión se vio a un par de metros de la posada, había un pequeño hongo de humo como evidencia de la explosión y mucha gente gritaba desesperada. Definitivamente eran enemigos los que comenzaron a atacar el pueblo. Jaken corrió como pudo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y le informo de lo que había presenciado.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—. Gritaba y movía al mencionado.—¡Despierte amo Sesshomaru!

El hombre de cabellos blanco despertó, le miró de mala forma pero decidió no reprenderle ya que veía muy preocupado a Jaken.

—¡Acaba de haber una gran explosión!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Alguien ha atacado al pueblo.—De pronto se escucharon varias explosiones. Sesshomaru de inmediato se levantó y tomó a colmillo sagrado. Sasuke y los demás igual salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones como la mayor parte de los visitantes del lugar.

Las personas corrían y gritaban por todos lados, varios lugares se miraban afectados. El Uchiha y Sesshomaru miraban inexpresivos el centro de todo el problema, ¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Acercarse y ayudar? Podían retirarse y evitarse mayor problema.

—¡¿A dónde va amo Sesshomaru?!— Se escandalizó Jaken al ver que su amo se dirigía al lugar de los hechos. —¡Puede ser peligroso!

—Callate, sino quieres ir no lo hagas.—Jaken se sintió nervioso, nunca había dejado solo a su amo así que se limito a no decir nada y seguirle.

Sasuke sacó su sable y al igual que el mayor fue hacia allá. El equipo Taka no pudo reaccionar cuando vio que Sasuke iba alejándose así como Sesshomaru, como equipo no dudaron en seguir a su líder. Al haber llegado al origen de todo, Sasuke divisó a dos personas con capuchas negras pero que traían un símbolo plasmado en la parte de la espalda; era un nudo, el nudo perenne.

Por fortuna no había ningún herido y sorprendentemente eran pocos los daños materiales, al parecer solo habían hecho algún "jutsu de invocación", según él.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó con amargura el azabache.

Uno de los sujetos se giró al escuchar que alguien les cuestionaba, le dirigió una mirada bastante hostil al Uchiha, sin embargo le prestó atención viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Sin más bajo del edifico donde estaban y se le acercó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.—Sasuke frunció el ceño. Detestaba a la gente hostil y que no le dieran las respuestas que él pedía.

—¡Cálmate, Roaa!— El mencionado miró a su compañero que al igual que él, traía su túnica con el emblema en la espalda. —Son ellos.

—¿Estas seguro, Layan?

—Confírmalo tu mismo.

Sesshomaru solo se había mantenido expectante ante la situación, Sasuke les miraba con intriga, esos individuos no eran de confiar definitivamente. Miró un instante al que le había hablado primero, tenía el cabello oscuro y una piel muy pálida, pero sus ojos tenían un inigualable color turquesa, algo que él nunca había visto antes. El otro sujeto era más alto que el anterior, su cabello era castaño y poseía unas orbes color musgo, la mirada de este último era bastante fría y penetrante.

—¿Eres tu, Sesshomaru?— preguntó con voz rasposa al que habían llamado Roaa.Antes que pudiese responder, el mencionado contestó.

—Sesshomaru soy yo.—El individuo formó una risa ladeada, al parecer habían tenido éxito.

—Entonces supongo que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?— se dirigió ahora al azabache. Sasuke no respondió, solo les miró finamente. —Bien hemos encontrado a dos de los cuatro objetivos.

—Vámonos.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de ahí, pero Sesshomaru les alcanzó. —Ustedes, ¿quiénes son? Y ¿cómo nos conocen?

—Muy pronto lo sabrán.— el castaño miró a Sesshomaru.—Nos volveremos a reunir.

Después de eso, un portal se abrió y ambos desaparecieron a través de el.

—"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"— se preguntaron Sesshomaru y Sasuke en sus mentes.

El equipo Taka recién llegaba al igual que Jaken.

—¿Qué sucedió?

 **oOo**

—Tercero de cuatro objetivos, confirmado.— Habló otro sujeto detrás de un árbol, observando fijamente a la pareja de Akatsukis y a la niña. Y al igual que los otros sujetos desapareció de allí a través de un portal.

Era un salón muy oscuro con un par de velas encendidas, una mujer estaba sentada viendo a tres caballeros frente a ella.

—Señora Evolet, hemos encontrado a quienes nos ordenó buscar.— habló el castaño.

—Bien... solo nos falta el otro chico llamado Inuyasha.

 **Continuará**...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado realmente, aquí se va encendiendo la trama x3.**

 **Agradezco inmensamente a todas las lindas personitas que siguen y leen mi historia, ustedes me han motivado a seguir con esto. ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Algo que debo mencionar, actualmente solo cuento con mi vieja y sagrada tablet, así que estoy actualizando desde aquí, lo cual es un tanto complicado, por esa razón quiero disculparme por algún error que haya cometido, a veces no me fijo o el corrector y la aplicación me cambia muchas cosas u.u no sé cuando será mi próxima actualización pero me esforzare por que sea pronto y no volver a desaparecer como este tiempo :'(.**

 **Sin más gracias por leer y animense a seguir, comenten lo que les pareció sin pena. En el próximo capítulo respondere a todas las seguidoras n.n**

 **Feliz semana.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
